Rei's Dream ( Italian ffic)
by faby-chan
Summary: A story about a dream made by Reichan. It's in Italian, so I hope italian fans could like it. It's a love R+S


Rei

Rei's Dream 

I had a dream

I dreamt that you loved me... 

Though this may or may not come

true…

I know deep in my heart... 

That I love you... 

(from Xiao-lang's "Reverie") 

_ _

Prona sul letto , col mento adagiato sul guanciale e la testa piegata leggermente all'insù, perche' gli occhi potessero seguire quasi per gioco o distrazione, il nervoso movimento delle dita che stringevano e abbandonavano la presa delle barrette di ferro, di cui era fatta la spalliera della brandina . Il cuscino si gualci', quando Ayanami volto' il capo, verso il centro della stanza. Era silenzio tutto attorno:sembrava che il mondo nongradisse i pensieri di nessuna persona. Meno che mai i pensieri di lei.

"La mia mente e' come un fruscio di sottofondo …come i miei pensieri mentre strofino il viso sul cuscino, piegandomi di lato . Tutto cio' disturba l'aria silenziosa. Il mondo e' fatto per la quiete..allora perché .. ?"

Ilsilenzio della stanza era assordante. Era sera tardi, e i lavori degli operai che stavano demolendo gli appartamenti della"citta' vecchia", erano fermi. Il ricordo di quel frastuono rendeva ancora piu' accentuato il senso di vuoto di quel momento.

"Allora perche' non posso fare a meno di provare.. emozioni .. ?Cio' che sento dentro di me,e' solo un sibilo indifferente per le cose che mi circondano.Forse esse riescono a sentirlo?Forse e' per questo che preferisco non pensare a niente.. come se fosse possibile interrompere la sensazione di esserci…mi sembra che i miei occhi siano capaci di guardare,senza vedere niente…senza soffrire…"

All'improvviso qualcosa catturo' l'attenzione di ogni angolo della stanza, e anche di Rei, che tese l'orecchio ad ascoltare il rumore cadenzato di un rubinetto gocciolante. A guidicare dalla provenienza del suono, dal cucinino poco distante,era sicuramente il miscelatore del lavello a perdere acqua,.  
"In fondo e' proprio come le mie sensazioni. Un gocciolio di emozioni brevi , che stillano sulla mia coscienza, quando la goccia dell'incoscienza non regge piu' il peso dell'acqua che si addensa sull'orlo."

Ogni gocciolina caduta era come una pioggia di piccoli specchi. I pensieri si riflettavano …come i frammenti sfaccettati di una vita.

"La superficie di una bolla…sembra che i pensieri possano svanire cosi' facilmente..e poi ricomparire. Adesso mi sembra di non ricordare la cosa piu' importante...Sono stanca."

Rei si assopì. Il peso del mondo la abbandonò.

"Andare assieme al bar….", lo stupore si dipinse sul viso di Rei, visibilissimo sotto il chiarore trasparente del sole che pettinava i capelli azzurri della ragazzina.

"Si…mi piacerebbe molto se volessi venirci assieme a me…perdonami…se mi sono permesso di chiedertelo", Shinji abbasso' lo sguardo, ma poi torno', per un attimo a guardare Rei , e le chiese con gli occhi cio' cherisuonava nel timido incespicare della sua voce. Una richiesta semplice , come la gentilezza, come una piccola speranza.

"Vorresti venirci con me? Perche'?", chiese Ayanami.

"Perche'…."il ragazzo esito'.Poi, tutto d'un fiato aggiunse: "mi piace stare insieme a te."  
Reichan arrossi'. Le sue mani tremarono, e quasi le dita lasciarono la presa sulla cartella di scuola.

"…." La ragazzasenti' una lacrima spuntare inavvertita nei propri occhi. "Verro' con te", disse, con un filo di voce,deglutendo dopo aver pronunciato la risposta.Sentì i battiti del cuore accelerare.

Shinji non dissimulo' un sorriso di gioia. Si arresto' un attimo sui suoi pensieri, finche' non fu sorpreso dalla direzione che Ayanami aveva preso, cominciando a incamminarsi.

"Ayanami..", la richiamo'.

"Cosa c'e'?", chiese ancora agitata la ragazza.

"Ecco…speravo …che volessi venire con me."

"Si. Il Geo-Front e' da quella parte."

"Il Geo-Front?", chiese Shinji, confuso.

…Rei si smarri'. Penso' di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Penso' di aver fatto un errore come sempre. Ma non riusciva a capire quale . Cosi', la sua frase di risposta fu un impaurito"Io…ecco…non volevi andare alla ristorazione della Base?"

Shinji guardo' Rei, che, poverina, non riusciva a decifrare il senso delsilenzio di Ikari. "Scusami…credevo che…" Ayanami non riusci' a completare la frase.

Ikari-kun trattenne a stento un sorriso. E poi ne fece uno piu' largo e amichevole. Rei sollevo' lo sguardo che avevatenuto abbassato, e lesse sul viso di Shinji-kun una tenerezza che la spiazzo', ancora una volta.

"Ecco..io avevo pensato a un altro bar. Un posto piu' carino… lontano da ogni ricordo spiacevole." Shinchan rimuginò sulle sue ultime parole. "Ogni ricordo spiacevole….l'ho detto sorridendo..forse si puo' sfuggire alla paura con un sorriso..Chissa' se riusciro' a farti sorridere in questo modo, Reichan.. . C'e' tanta semplicita' nel tuo cuore, nei tuoi modi di fare. Eppure hai cosi' tanta paura di quello che sei. Forse perché sei così sincera.."

I due ragazzi varcarono la soglia del locale, entrambi con una certa timida ritrosia. Shinji , galantemente, invito' Reichan a precederlo.

"Gr…grazie ..".

Shinji sorrise. "Dove..dove preferisci sederti, Ayanami?"

"Io….Andra' bene un posto qualsiasi."

Shinji si senti un po' a disagio nel dover prendere l'iniziativa di scegliere un posto per loro due.

Le panche rivestite di cuscini in velluto, erano inframezzate da tavolini , edisposte una di fronte all'altra,a due a due. Dai larghi finestroni laterali , le cui tendine erano semiaperte,filtrava la luce incerta e raggiante del tramonto.

Ikari avvistò un posto in fondo alla sala, e gli sembrò il più adatto, per nascondersi agli sguardi e all'indiscrezione sempre in agguato negli occhi della gente.Così si incamminò verso di esso, facendo cenno a Rei di seguirlo. Ayanaminon aveva guardato le persone attorno a lei,che affollavano i tavolini del bar. Un po' la impauriva tutta quella confusione. C'erano gruppi di amici che bevevano allegramente , e ridacchiavano. Ella non li noto'. Quando pero' si accomodò sulla panca davanti a quella dove aveva preso posto Shinji, non riuscendo aguardare di fronte a sè, preferì momentaneamente distogliere gli occhi:ma la scena in cui si imbattè il suo sguardo, la fece arrossire ancora di più del volto che aveva cercato di evitare.…

Due fidanzatini ,seduti sulle panche alla loro destra, si stringevano teneramente le mani, e si scambiavano un bacio, sporgendosi sul tavolino.

Rei penso' di riflesso alla propria situazione. Shinji la aveva portata li' perche' voleva stare assieme a lei.Questo significava che loro due erano come quei due ragazzi? Che anche loro, un giorno, si sarebbero baciati? Rei divenne rossa rossa , solo al pensiero . E quasi si rimprovero' di averimmaginato una cosa del genere. Come aveva potuto sperare di avere una vita normale…di essere la persona che Ikari …amava… Quella parola che aveva pronunciato e immaginato cosi' poche volte , in tutta la sua vita, forse era rimasta nascosta per tanto tempo, solo per venire alla luce in quel momento,e scombussolare ogni angolo dei suoi pensieri, come una pallina da biliardo, che fa avanti e indietro fra le sponde dei desideri e delle paure. In fondo e' tutto timore e speranza.  
Timore e speranza. Questo si dipinse negli occhi dell'uno e dell'altra , quando tornarono a guardarsi.

"…..R.."Shinji non ebbe il tempo di chiamarla per nome, come avrebbe voluto, che un cameriere alto e dalla voce sicura , arrivo' al loro tavolo , per chiedere lorodi spostarsi.

"Mi dispiace, mae' prenotato..", disse il ragazzo, un giovane dai capelli neri , pettinati in avanti, e dagli occhi azzurri e profondi. Con un gesto rapido, il cameriere si riaggiusto' con ladestra una tovaglietta, accomodandolasul braccio sinistro, piegato sul petto a trattenere la lista delle bevande e dei dolciumi

"Va bene..ci scusi..", rispose Ikari-kun. "C'e' un posto libero?".

"Purtroppo i tavolini sono tutti occupati, hanno prenotato in molti perche' e' sabato."

"Possiamo consumare al bancone?", chiese Shinji, che non voleva rinunciare al pomeriggio speciale,che aveva pensato di offrire a Reichan….

"Certo…come preferite…", rispose Touya, cosi' si chiamava il ragazzo.

Rei si sollevo' e urto' col ginocchio contro il tavolino. Striscio' lungo il bordo di esso e si ritrovo' nel corridoiotra le file di tavoli della sala-bar , dove Ikari la aspettava. Il ragazzo attese che Ayanami lo precedesse, incamminandosi verso il bancone.Camminavano a passi lenti, entrambi. Shinji le fu da presso, quando Rei si fermo' per lasciare passare una fila di ragazzi che le attraversò la strada. Ikari si fece coraggio, e , leggermente, le accarezzò i capelli. Ayanami sentì la mano che li sfiorava. Non si voltò. Sentì la dolcezza più profonda che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita,come un pettine delicatissimo sui fili delle emozioni.

Quando furono seduti sugli alti sgabelli, a consumare l'uno una tazza di cioccolata calda, e l'altra un tè aromatico e amaro, i fumi delle bevande calde appannarono l'aria. Ayanami sorbi' il suo tea, pian piano, senza riuscirea dire niente, niente che tradisse quello che aveva sentito poco prima, al gesto carezzevole di Ikari. E Shinji stesso preferì non parlare. Le lanciò uno sguardo, come a controllare che fosse tranquilla e a suo agio, nel tepore creato dalle nuvole di vapore , che si alzavano dalle tazze, come una musica rilassante.

Tutto taceva, nonostante le chiacchiere degli altri avventori, e il rumore dei bicchieri che tintinnavano, ogni volta che il barista ne prendeva uno dalla credenza, facendolo urtare lievemente contro quello subito accanto, prima di affrettarsi a riempirlo, spillando la birra alla spina, oversandovi del liquore o del succo di frutta .

"Ayanami….sono felice di poter passare questo pomeriggio con te…", disse Shinji, quando furono fuori dal locale , e il rumore dell'interno venne sostituito da un brusio sottile, di autobus lontani che percorrevano le strade di Neo-Tokyo 3.

"…grazie…anch'io….sono stata bene con te. Meglio che con qualsiasi altra persona…."Rei si fermo' per un istante, mentre Shinji fermo' il flusso dei suoi pensieri, per prepararli ad accogliere le parole di Rei, che gli sembravano sempre di una verita' profonda e innocente. " Meglio che quando sono sola…"

Shinji sorrise dolcemente . "Sono molto felice.. Vorrei poter passare piu' tempo insieme a te."

Rei , con un filo di voce, rispose. "Credo …anch'io …." Perche' non riusciva a completare un semplice discorso….e a dire quello che voleva ? Ayanami penso' se quella cosa, terribilmente angosciante, sarebbe mai cambiata; se la sua incapacita' di esprimersi sarebbe svanita. Era come se i suoi sentimenti fossero una luce invisibile. Forse era cosi' per tutti?Lei non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi diversa. Forse Ikari un po' le rassomigliava. C'era qualcosa in lui che la rassicurava.

"E' ora che io ritorni a casa. Domattina avro' un test di sincronia molto presto."

"Hai ragione. E' meglio che vada a riposarti."  
Rei fece per incamminarsi. "Aspetta", la richiamo' Shinji.

"Si'." Reichan si volto', ed ebbe come un dejà-vù. Fu come se fosse tornata indietro con la mente all'istante in cuiShinji le aveva accarezzato i capelli. E arrossi', nel guardareil ragazzo, che le chiese: "Posso accompagnarti?"

Quel tardo pomeriggio si ricompose nella mente di Ayanami, dal momento in cui aveva lasciato la Nerv, assieme ad Ikari ,fino a quell'attimo, in cui gli rispose, lievemente: "Si..". La sua memoria scatto' una fotografia: erail puzzle di quella giornata , fatto dei frammenti di una vita che non aveva mai sperato di vivere.  
Era questa la vita del cuore?…………

Rei si rigiro' nel letto, nell'appannata confusione del dormiveglia. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu una sensazione di abbandono. Come se, fino a poco fa, qualcuno l'avesse abbracciata forte a se', e adesso l'avesse lasciata andare. Un freddo improvviso, e il desiderio di avere Ikari vicino, si impadronirono del suo risveglio. Nel freddo del mattino, la ragazza si accorse di essersi addormentata con indosso l'uniforme della scuola. Adesso era tutta stropicciata, e le toccava stirarla. Apri' il tiretto del comodino,e controllo' l'orario dalle lancette del suo orologio da polso, riposto in fondo al primo cassetto. Erano le sei e mezza. Avrebbe fatto in tempo ad arrivare alle lezioni.

Prima di tutto, Rei si reco' in bagno', e si lavo' il viso.Quando ebbe terminato, chiuse l'acqua, ma noto' che il rubinetto continuava a gocciolare.

Rientro' in camera, e prese i libri per metterli in cartella. Era bene che la tenesse pronta, caso mai avesse fatto ritardo , nello stirare le pieghe degli indumenti.

L'ultimo libro che prese in mano dal tavolino fu il manuale diMatematica.

Da un pagina di esso cadde un foglio. Rei se ne accorse e si piego' per raccoglierlo. Controllo' cosa vi fosse scritto: non era la sua grafia… lo scritto recava in fondo la firma di Shinji Ikari.

"Cara Rei,

perdonami se mi permetto di scriverti. E' solo per dirti quello che sento di doverti dire.

Ogni giorno per noi, come per tutti, e' un rischio, e le nostre vite e i nostri sentimentinon sono al sicuro da forze che vogliono cancellarli. Quella specie di serenita' e di normalita' che ci siamo costruiti pian piano, puo'infrangersi da un momento all'altro. Ma qualcosa di infrangibile c'e'. Ormai l'ho capito. Ed e' il fatto che io ti amo.

Perdonami, Reichan.

Tuo per tutta la vita

Shinji Ikari"

Cosa divento' in quel momento la sua paura di stare diventando una persona incomprensibile a se stessa? Cosa resto' del suo timore incessante di non saper vivere? Si sciolsero in un brivido, con cui si lancio' nel mare, con la delicata ingenuita' con cui una ragazza ,si immerge sinceramente nell'amore.

A volte puo' succedere un miracolo: addormentarsi , e fare un sogno stupendo. E risvegliarsi in un mondo felice.

Reichan strinse forte a se' il foglio di carta. Adesso aveva qualcosa da abbracciare. Un sogno vero. Qualcuno che non l'avrebbe tradita, anche se la vita l'avesse dovuta tradire, lui non l'avrebbe fatto.

FINE

Ho scritto questa piccola storia per dedicarla al mio Amoruccino, nel giorno del suo Compleanno. Rossellina mia, e' per ringraziarti della tenerezza e dell'amoreche mi doni ogni giorno;^;_________;^;Anche se non potrei trovare mai un modo per dirti quanto tu sia straordinaria e speciale per me!!;__________________; Ogni attimo del mio cuore ed ogni mio pensiero ti appartengono, Cucciolettinuccina mia###^_____________^####Tutta la mia vita e' tua..###^______^###

Buon Compleanno Amoruccinuccino mio!!^O^O^O^SMACK!^O^SMACK^O^  
  
tuo per l'eternita'

Fabiuccio^^


End file.
